


Thoughts on RWBY Season Four

by Irishdarkcrazy



Category: RWBY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 21:24:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9142885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irishdarkcrazy/pseuds/Irishdarkcrazy
Summary: This is just something that popped into my head before going to sleep that I felt needed to be written down. Take it however you wish





	

Thoughts on RWBY Season Four  
I apologies in advance for my poor grammer as this will not be proof read  
Also next chapter of Hunted Rose will be soon....ish.

Where to start with this. I guess the best place to start is with I hated the first season of RWBY. Completely honest, the first season bored the fuck out of me and I hated it. In fact it wasn't until half way through season 2 that a friend convinced me to give it another shot, which I did and I don't regret it.

I rewatched the first season and the parts of season two I missed and found that my opinion of the show had changed. I'm glad it did because RWBY is what got me back into writing.

So like many I was hyped for season three to which I was not disappointed but I realised that now things were starting to get considerably more dark. Character deaths, mutilation and apparent villain victory made this quite clear. But only one death really made any impact.

Yes the death of Penny was shocking and heartbreaking but it added nothing to the development of characters. Also, and I know people of said this already, she is a robot. Provided they recovered her core, which gave her a soul, fast enough, they can simply build her a new body and move on. In the high chance they didn't and a new Penny makes an appearance, it proves she was nothing more then a throw away character.

No the only death that made any impact and is clearly dictating how certain characters are going to go in season four is Pyrrha.

Pyrrha was the first core character in the series to die on screen and this impacted the series in several ways. 

Side note* I am aware that Pyrrha and Jaune are so far the only shipping to get any canonical headway, but I will be leaving shipping out of this*.

Firstly her death was key to pushing Ruby's character to her next stage, but we will get to that later. Secondly this will lead to either Jaune's eventual raise as a core hero or his fiery death considering who he is based on. Thirdly she is, as I said, the first core character to die on screen, we don't see ozpin die so it doesn't count.

Not that death is a stopping point, as I will get to in a moment.

Oh also I so saw the 'dragon' Grimm coming, now I am just waiting for my prediction of a Grimm/human hybrid to happen.

Anyway we get to season four, the world is in chaos, team rwby is scattered, ozpin is missing and we learn that Cinder is someone's bitch. It's funny, we see no mention of Neo in the opening so I wonder how she will factor in, considering there is no mention of Raven yet she seems to be a key member of this story arc, more on her later.

Consering the state of Remnent at the current time in the season I call bullshit on them losing total communication between the kingdoms just because beacon went down. Are you telling me that no one thought this might happen and make preperations in the off chance that it does? Of course not because that would actually make sense.

As for team RWBY. Three of it's members appear to be going through character development arcs that involve parental figures. Yang and Taiyang, Weiss, her brother and father, Blake and her parents. * Also why the fuck is Sun there? *. 

The only one not seemingly getting any development is Ruby and I find this strange since she is apperantly key to everything that is going on. Which leads me to one theory I cooked up after watching Qrow and Raven's little chat.

Is Summer Rose actually dead. None of team STRQ ever talk about her, ever. It's strange. Yes it's highly likely that she is dead, killed by Salam's group, but something about the way Qrow asked about the spring maiden makes me feel that Summer might be the maiden and Raven knows where she is. 

Seriously why is there next to no info on Summer, what is the big mystery behind her and having silver eyes. I don't give a fuck about Qrow, and possibly Raven's, semblance. I want to know more about Summer.

But as I was saying, Ruby as a character is not developing. And this brings me to the second theory I have about the season. So far the two stories I have written about RWBY have one thing in common, something bad happens to Ruby Rose and unfortunatly that is what I feel will happen before the end of the season. Something very terrible is going to happen, worse then watching a friend die, worse then having your sister lose her arm. 

I feel that before season four is over, Ruby will be captured, tortured and broken in the worse way possible and that will be the tipping point for everything. We know what's going to happen with the other RWBY members. Yang learns to come to grips with her new arm and trains to master it. Weiss finally nuts up, summons the knight and tells her family to burn in hell. And Blake confronts Adam, one or both her parents possibly die before she ends his miserable existance. But with Ruby there is no clear idea of what is going to happen with her.

Now as for mister Jaune Arc, I'll be blunt. I don't fucking like him. In fact I dispise his character, have since day one. I think he is just another bland, generic, underdog hero who is either going to get a massive power boost or die. And he needs the fucking power boost because as he is now, he is worthless. He is supose to be based of Joan D'arc, and we all know how that story ended. Best case senario is he challanges cinder allow and dies while taking her with him in a blaze of glory. Honestly I'm more interested in Nora and Ren's back story then anything Jaune has to offer right now.

Pyrrha, Ozpin and death. Oh another possible theory. Ozpin is the reincarnate of the god of light, Salam is the god of darkness, back to the main topic. Since when did death stop being an obstical?. It's become quite clear that Ozpin isn't dead, not fully anyway, and from the way Pyrrha's voice keeps appearing in Ruby's dreams while calling for Jaune, it's clear she isn't fully dead either. Possibily her aura and thus her soul are now simply bodiless spectors that have latched on to Ruby and are trying to communicate in a similar manner to Ozpin and the farmboy, who's name I can't remember.

If this is in fact true, why these two?. I understand Ozpin in a way as it's possibly he might have some connection to either the wizard or the god of light. But why Pyrrha? And why wait to reveal it?.

Whatever. These are just my random thoughts about season four, which keeps throwing me off the ideas I have for my fictions. Gods dammit, this is why I hate writing while something is still being writen itself. But whatever. Thanks for reading, if you made it this far. Oh and all negetive comments will be judged the same way as always, with laughter and thanks. Because a negetive comment is still a comment. Thank you!


End file.
